


Innocence

by Jeageractive



Series: Child Eren collection [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeageractive/pseuds/Jeageractive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a meaningless short drabble where Levi is bored in a lineup and decides to observe the brat in the arms of the lady in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

Levi made a silent vow to never step foot into Wal-mart after eight ever again as he stood in the longest line of shoppers he'd ever been. He had to take a few extra hours at work, and the shampoo and soap were absolute necessities he would not go without for a night.

He stood impatiently with a locked jaw and a tired scowl, glancing at his wrist watch every now and then for a lack of better thing to do. After his third brief once over of the shop and lineup, a little boy who looked to be about four caught his eye as he was carefully making his way to the lady in front of him, minding the pile of chocolate bars and candy in his arms.

Levi almost snorted a laugh when he threw the items into the shopping basket near who Levi assumed was his mother's feet and glanced up at her expectantly.

She whispered a harsh,"Eren!" and picked up the basket, then asked him to choose one and return the rest. He stared at the assortment of candy with an adorable indecisive expression that Levi thought would probably even make him cave in, but his mother seemed to be immune to it. He finally picked a packet of Maynards and was handed the rest, obediently taking the time to stack them all back in place. When he skipped back, his mother picked him up and balanced him on her hip, probably to keep him from running around.

Levi watched as he placed his little hands on her shoulder and then his chin on top of them, lips pursed a little as his eyes darted over from one thing to another curiously. Everyone assumed that Levi generally hated kids, which was completely inaccurate because they were still clueless, innocent little souls no matter how big of a mess they could make. He hated diapers, yes, but not children.

The little brat was staring at him now, his scowl not making his bold gaze falter one bit, and Levi stared back with nothing but boredom evident in his expression. He quirked a brow in question when this continued for a long while, to which the younger just blinked and continued his staring.

Straight faced and after throwing a glance to both sides to make sure no one was really paying attention, he stuck his tongue out a teeny tiny bit at him. The brat seemed taken aback for a second, but then instantly giggled cutely.

His mother threw a look over her shoulder at the sudden laugh, to which Levi went back into immediate bored mode. She smiled courteously and turned back, and Levi mulled over the resemblance of the two. Eren continued staring at him as the line moved, cracking up at the subtle and quick amusing expressions he was receiving.

When his mother paid for their items, picked up her bags and continued on her way, Eren stared at the scowling man until he had his attention again, then waved and said a 'bye' that Levi only lip-read. He gave him a small smile in return and a quick wave as he set his things down onto the counter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most pointless shit, I swear.


End file.
